conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Store
The Store is a new feature in Conduit 2. In the store, the player can buy Weapons, Upgrades, and more for the player's loadouts using Credits that are saved up by the player throughout the game. Details The store uses credits (cr) which are used in order to buy new things for loadouts. These options are available for both online and splitscreen multiplayer. *Weapons *Upgrades *Characters *Armor-Head *Armor-Shoulders *Armor-Arms *Armor-Chest *Armor-Knees *Armor-Colors Weapons *Flash grenade - cr 2,500 *Radiation grenade - cr 5,000 *Warp Pistol - cr 7,500 *Deatomizer Mk4 - cr 7,500 (Blueprint can be found in Campaign) *HVS45 - cr 30,000 *Strike Rifle - cr 3,500 *Hive Cannon - cr 7,500 (Blueprint can be found in Campaign) *Shrieker - cr 17,000 *Aegis Device - cr 20,000 *TPC Launcher - cr 22,500 (Blueprint can be found in Campaign) *Phase Rifle - cr 25,000 (Blueprint can be found in Campaign) *Widowmaker Turret - cr 26,000 (Blueprint can be found in Campaign) *AR-C Eclipse - cr 27,000 *SMAW - cr 55,000 *Carbonizer Mk16 - cr 57,500 *Dark Star - cr 60,000 (Blueprint can be found in Campaign) *Total Cost w/o Blueprints- cr 373,500 *Total Cost w/ Blueprints- cr 225,000 Upgrades Primary Upgrades: *'Capacitor'- cr 15,000 **Greatly reduces charge time for weapons with charged functions. *'Heavy Armor'- cr 15,000 **Reduces damage significantly, but also hampers your movement speed. Unlockable in single player. *'Explosive Focus'- cr 15,000 **Increases the blast radius of explosive weapons and reduces explosive damage that you take. *'Energy Focus'- cr 15,000 **Increases damage done by energy-based weaponry. *'Reverse Damage'- cr 15,000 (Requires 50 Medic medals to purchase) **Your radiation grenades heal friendly targets. They still damage enemies. Also, you start with an extra radiation grenade added to the other grenades selected in your loadout. Multiplayer only. *'Ammo Salvage'- cr 15,000 **When you kill an opposing player you have a chance to gain one clip worth of ammunition to each weapon and have a chance to gain a grenade. Maximum ammo carried is unaffected. *'Essence Salvage'- cr 15,000 **Killing an opponent immediately triggers your health regeneration. Unlockable in single player. *'Widowmaker Specialization'- cr 15,000 **Your Widowmaker Turret fires at non-stealthed targets automatically requiring no input. You can still manually control it with the alternate function button. *'Phase Rifle Specialization'- cr 15,000 **Greatly increases Phase Rifle damage. *'AEGIS Device Specialization'- cr 15,000 **Aegis Device will still block projectiles even when the maximum mass has been collected. *'Stealth'- cr 15,000 (Requires 50 Backstab medals to purchase) **You no longer appear on the radar. Phase rifles will not be able to tune in on you through walls and Widowmaker turrets will not automatically fire at you. *'Armory'- cr 15,000 **You can select two primary weapons in your loadout. Secondary Upgrade A: *'Ammo Belt'- cr 7,500 **You spawn with 2 extra clips of ammo for all weapons. Unlockable in single player. *'Stabilizer'- cr 7,500 **Your weapon accuracy is less affected by movement. Unlockable in single player. *'Metal Legs'- cr 7,500 **You have unlimited sprint. Unlockable in single player. *'Helmet'- cr 7,500 (Requires 25 Headshot medals to purchase) **Headshots do no extra damage to you but your weapon accuracy is more affected by movement. Multiplayer only. *'Bomb Bag'- cr 7,500 **Start with an additional grenade. *'Phase Rifle Penetration'- cr 7,500 **Increases the range through objects that your phase rifle can tune in on a target. Secondary Upgrade B: *'Quickness'- cr 5,000 **Speeds up how quickly you reload weapons and switch between them. Unlockable in single player. *'Supercharger'- cr 5,000 (Requres 25 Flag Runner medals to purchase) **Increases base movement speed. Useable in multiplayer only. *'Field Medicine'- cr 5,000 (Requires 25 Medic medals to purchase) **You can revive people and people can revive you twice as fast. Useable in multiplayer only. *'Blinding Powder'- cr 5,000 (Requires 50 Lights Out medals to purchase) **Your melee attacks cause a short stun effect on your target. Useable in multiplayer only. *'Mending'- cr 5,000 **Your health regeneration is increased when crouched. Unlockable in single player. Secondary Upgrade C: *'Light Armor'- cr 4,500 **Slight damage resistance. Unlockable in single player. *'Improved Melee'- cr 4,500 **Increases melee range slightly. Unlockable in single player. *'Improved Explosives'- cr 4,500 **Increases blast radius of explosive category weapons slightly. *'Improved Ballistics Damage'- cr 4,500 **Increases damage of ballistics category weapons slightly. *'Improved Energy Damage'- cr 4,500 **Increases damage of energy category weapons slightly. *'Phase Rifle Tuning'- cr 4,500 (Requires 50 Uber Snip3r medals to purchase) **Your targets are no longer warned when they are being phase tuned. Multiplayer onl'y.' Total Cost w/o Upgrade Modules- cr 277,000 Total Cost w/ Upgrade Modules- cr 205,500 Characters *Drudge Drone- cr 20,000 *Destroyer- cr 30,000 *Female Destroyer- cr 30,000 (Requires the Destroyer achievement to purchase) *Jade Warrior- cr 40,000 (Requires the Your Soul is Mine achievement to purchase) *Cyborg- cr 50,000 (Requires the Ice Queen achievement to purchase) *Progenitor- cr 100,000 (Requires the Vengeance achievement to purchase) *Total Cost- cr 270,000 Armor-Head *Lightweight Helmet- cr 10,000 *TacOps Helmet- cr 15,000 *Battle Helmet- cr 20,000 *Overseer Visor- cr 20,000 *War Visor- cr 30,000 *Outbreak Mask- cr 40,000 *Epidemic Mask- cr 50,000 *Sentry Head- cr 30,000 *Crusher Head- cr 40,000 *Total Cost- cr 255,000 Armor-Shoulders *Lightweight Shoulders- cr 5,000 *TacOps Shoulders- cr 10,000 *Battle Shoulders- cr 20,000 *Carapace- cr 7,500 *Overseer Pauldrons- cr 12,500 *War Pauldrons- cr 25,000 *Total Cost- cr 80,000 Armor-Arms *TacOps Guards- cr 2,500 *Battle Guards- cr 5,000 *Overseer Bands- cr 10,000 *War Bands- cr 15,000 *Total Cost- cr 32,500 Armor-Chest *Kevlar Armor- cr 10,000 *TacOps Armor- cr 20,000 *Battle Armor- cr 30,000 *Utility Belt- cr 15,000 *Half Plate- cr 25,000 *Overseer Plate- cr 35,000 *War Plate- cr 40,000 *Total Cost- cr 175,000 Armor-Knees *Lightweight Padding- cr 5,000 *Battle Padding- cr 10,000 *War Grieves- cr 15,000 *Total Cost- cr 30,000 Armor-Colors *White- cr 20,000 *Black- cr 20,000 *Red- cr 3,000 *Purple- cr 3,000 *Pink- cr 3,000 *Green- cr 3,000 *Dark Yellow- cr 3,000 *Yellow- cr 3,000 *Blue- cr 3,000 *Teal- cr 3,000 *Orange- cr 3,000 *Total Cost- cr 67,000 Trivia *The total amount of Credits required to buy everything in the store is 1,560,000 (1,340,000 if all Blueprints and Upgrade Modules have been collected). *If the Gold Destroyer cheat is put in, it automatically grants the Red and Yellow character colors for free. Category:Conduit 2